My Confession
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: One-Shot, An ElizabethWill fiction Based on the song "My Confession" by Josh Groban


Author's note: This is just a quick one-shot, not the best but I needed to write SOMETHING after I heard this song! It's Alternate Universe, (AU), sort of as if the movie had never happened....  
  
(Lyrics are between +++'s.)  
  
Song Name: My Confession  
  
Artist: Josh Groban  
  
+++  
  
Will Turner knelt by his bedside in the cramped space in the back of the smithy. He cradled his head in his hands and stared unseeingly into the dark. Tears shone in his eyes and then trickled down his burning cheek. He made a move to wipe them away, but decided against it.  
  
There's nobody here to see anyways. Nobody who really cares. And why should they? I am but a blacksmith. I would not want them to waste their cares on me anyways. I do not want her to be troubled with me. Nothing should trouble my angel. Absolutely nothing.  
  
+++  
  
I have been blind  
  
Unwilling  
  
To see the true love  
  
You're giving  
  
I have ignored every blessing  
  
I'm on my knees  
  
Confessing...  
  
+++  
  
Will reflected on the day's events, still kneeling by his bed, still in the dark, confessing.....  
  
+++  
  
Will had been invited to one of the town's most prestigious events, Elizabeth's Swann's twentieth birthday celebration. He suspected that the only reason he had been invited was with serious prodding from Elizabeth on his behalf, but he was grateful all the same. He didn't enjoy events like those very much, but any excuse to see Elizabeth Swann would be worth it.  
  
The night of the party finally arrived and he shaved, a rarely done occurrence, and dressed in the most formal clothes he owned, which sadly, was not much. But with his face freshly shaven, his wavy hair pulled back, and clean, pressed clothing, he even passed his own inspection.  
  
He strode outside into the mild night, enjoying the gentle breeze that caressed his face for a moment before beginning the trek towards the Governor's mansion at the top of the hill.  
  
He was walking up the winding path towards the door when a carriage stopped and he respectfully hung back, allowing the occupants of the carriage to step out before him.  
  
The driver jumped down from his stand, placed a calming pat on the nose of the lead horse, and then quickly opened the door for the inhabitant of the carriage. A fair youth around Will's own age jumped lightly down. He had dirty blonde hair and as he turned to help down the elderly lady who was still in the carriage, Will caught a glimpse of emerald green eyes.  
  
As the pair went forward, Will followed a short distance behind, wincing slightly as he took in the man's elegant wear. He straightened his vest, praying that he would not embarrass Elizabeth.  
  
The door was opened for the man and the woman and Will quietly slipped in as well.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Turner" The butler, Jeffrey acknowledged him.  
  
"Good evening Jeffrey," Will smiled at the man as Jeffrey took his cape.  
  
"Thank you." Will himself had some elevation in the ranks of popularity because of his friendship with Elizabeth Swann, but by no means would he degrade himself to the level of some who didn't have the common courtesy to say thank you to those below their stations. As Will stepped into the crowded ballroom, he took in the scene, feeling somewhat left out among the prominent figures in the room.  
  
Will nodded to a few of the people that he recognized vaguely and blushed slightly when some didn't acknowledge his friendly hello or nod. He looked up as a slight hush fell across the room. He looked up..... and was speechless.  
  
+++ That I feel myself surrender  
  
Each time I see your face  
  
I am staggered by your beauty  
  
Your unassuming grace  
  
And I feel my heart is turning  
  
Falling into place  
  
I can't hide it  
  
Now hear my confession  
  
+++  
  
Elizabeth Swann entered the room on the arm of her father, dressed in a blue silk gown adorned with layers and lace. Her honey hair was swept up out of her face, save a few curls stubbornly refused and instead framed her delicate features.  
  
Will was wordless as he and the other bachelors in the room gazed in wonder at the beautiful angel in their midst. He made his way up to the front, as gradually everybody started mingling again.  
  
"Governor Swann, Miss Swann," He bowed slightly and came back up seeing the laughing sparkle in Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
"Will Turner, I've known you since we were children, I would think you would have stopped calling me Miss Swann by now."  
  
Despite himself Will blushed slightly. "And I would think you would not feel the urge to bow before me Will," Will allowed himself a smile, his gaze captivated by her amber eyes.  
  
He handed her a small gift, wrapped in plain paper, tied with basic, white string. He shifted from one foot to another nervously awaiting her response. He had crafted her a simple bracelet made of brass chain. A small charm hung linked to the middle, a heart with "Elizabeth" engraved on the side.  
  
Elizabeth tugged on the string and then slowly unwrapped the paper. She pulled out the bracelet and gasped, letting it hang from her fingers to get a better look.  
  
"Will Turner! Did you make this? It's beautiful!"  
  
"Do you like it.....Elizabeth? I know it is not what you would normally get, please accept my apologies, it tis all I could afford to make."  
  
"I love it Will! Thank you!" She smiled at him.  
  
"Elizabeth, would you please do me the honor of dancing with me?"  
  
Elizabeth's reply was abruptly cut off by a sudden voice.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Governor Swann's voice interrupted their conversation. "I would like to introduce you to someone."  
  
Will stepped back startled as the man he had witnessed come out of the carriage outside nearly stepped on him in his haste to fulfill the position in front of Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth," the Governor continued, "This is Major Jonathon Dellington."  
  
"It's absolutely wonderful to meet you Elizabeth," He reached for her hand and brought his lips to it, his jade eyes never leaving her amber ones.  
  
Despite himself, jealousy flared in Will and his hand formed a tight fist at his side.  
  
Jonathon handed Elizabeth a gift, just like Will had done only moments before. But this time the differences were painfully obvious. The gift was wrapped in silver paper to Will's brown paper, a bright blue bow to Will's white string, and a delicate silver necklace to Will's brass bracelet.  
  
Will watched Elizabeth's face light up as she saw the necklace and he closed his eyes for a moment as Dellington reached around her and gently moved her hair so he could clasp it on. Turning away he began to walk away from the site, his heart breaking slightly with each step.  
  
+++  
  
I have been wrong about you  
  
I thought I was strong without you  
  
For so long  
  
Nothing could move me  
  
For so long  
  
Nothing could change me  
  
Now I feel myself surrender  
  
Each time I see your face  
  
I am captured by your beauty  
  
Your unassuming grace  
  
And I feel my heart is turning  
  
Falling into place  
  
I can't hide it  
  
Now hear my confession  
  
+++  
  
"Will!" Will turned at the sound of Elizabeth's voice. "Come meet Jonathon!"  
  
Will walked back towards the three smiling faces, the Governor, Jonathon Dellington, and..... Elizabeth.  
  
"Jonathon this is my good friend Will Turner,"  
  
Will stuck out his hand to Jonathon, but Dellington merely glanced at it and then looked up, pretending not to see it.  
  
Will dropped his hand listlessly to his side.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Major."  
  
"As with you Mr. Turner. Tell me, what line of work are you in?" It was a mild question, but Will could see contempt in Dellington's icy cold eyes.  
  
"I'm the resident blacksmith apprentice Major,"  
  
"A blacksmith? Difficult trade blacksmithing, difficult without much honor. Why is this your chosen trade?"  
  
Will knew what Dellington was edging to. Instead of waiting for the question he faced it head on.  
  
"I am here because my friend Miss Swann has invited me. Blacksmithing is my chosen trade because I enjoy the work and jobs are scarce."  
  
"Honorable intentions I see. Very honorable Mr. Turner." Only Will seemed to catch the sarcasm that dripped from his words. Dellington turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth, may I have this dance?  
  
Will held his breath; would Elizabeth remember that he, Will had asked her first?  
  
"Please Elizabeth, dance with me..... Please..... I love you so much more than he does." Will thought to himself, his heart hoping.  
  
"Yes Major, of course I'll dance with you."  
  
Will knew he shouldn't blame her, he shouldn't feel hurt. He shouldn't..... But he did. He watched Elizabeth and the Major glide onto the dance floor. The crowd seemed to part just for them. The song that was playing was slow and romantic and his heart ached at Dellington's hands clasping one of Elizabeth's, and the other resting comfortably on her waist.  
  
+++  
  
You are the air that I breathe  
  
You're the ground beneath my feet  
  
When did I stop believing?  
  
+++  
  
Will wanted to leave, but he stood rooted to the spot, unable to wrench his eyes from the site in front of him. The song reached a crescendo and as Dellington and Elizabeth slowly spun, Will locked eyes with Elizabeth for a quick moment before they spun again and her gaze was torn from his. Will knew his feelings were evident in his eyes and he hoped that Elizabeth hadn't noticed. Absolutely nothing would be allowed to mar her night.  
  
"Will my boy," Will turned at the voice.  
  
"Hello Governor Swann," he said softly, his accent more pronounced in his quiet speech.  
  
"I know you're hurt, some of the things Major Dellington said and assumed were a bit off base and uncalled for."  
  
So he hadn't been the only one to notice, Will thought bitterly.  
  
"But as Elizabeth's fiancée, I do declare he will warm up to you, you and Elizabeth are such dear friends." Governor Swann continued.  
  
The world seemed to stand still for a second as Will did a double take.  
  
"WHAT!?" Will nearly yelled, then lowered his voice in embarrassment. "What Governor?"  
  
Governor Swann looked slightly taken aback. "Well, Elizabeth actually hasn't been informed, Rochelle Dellington," He gestured to the older woman who had come in with the Major. "Rochelle and I have decided that if they seem to take to each other, as they most certainly are, then they shall wed."  
  
Will blinked.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Will pushed off the table by his side and stumbled through the crowd, not caring who he shoved in his haste to leave. Only one person could have stopped him at that very moment, and to Will's dismay she did.  
  
Elizabeth was just stepping off the dance floor, when she nearly fell over as Will's solid body stumbled through the crowd.  
  
"Will! Will! What ever is the matter Will? Are you sick? You're so pale." Her thoughts of social status were gone in a flash as she took in Will's disheveled appearance.  
  
"No, nothing Elizabeth, just..... congratulations and..... I must go." Will turned and ran out the door, ignoring the looks of confusion and whispers that followed him.  
  
+++  
  
Cause I feel myself surrender  
  
Each time I see your face  
  
I am staggered by your beauty  
  
Your unassuming grace  
  
And I feel heart is turning  
  
Falling into place  
  
I can't hide it  
  
Now hear my confession  
  
+++  
  
Will ran outside into the silent night and stopped for a moment.  
  
She can't marry him! She can't.....  
  
He spoke the last words aloud to the starry sky.  
  
"I love Elizabeth."  
  
It was the first time he had said it out loud and he glanced back at the alighted house and cursed loudly in frustration. Then he turned and sprinted as fast as he could, not knowing exactly where his tracks would lead him.  
  
+++  
  
I can't hide it  
  
Now hear my confession  
  
Hear my confession  
  
+++  
  
Will sat up from his kneeling spot on the floor. Reflecting on everything actually cleared his mind. He stood up, determination flowing through him.  
  
There is no way I am letting that bastard win Elizabeth. Never.  
  
He was grabbing his coat when a knock at the door of the smithy sounded. Aware that there were still traces of tears in his eyes but strangely only mildly caring, he swung open the door.  
  
"Elizabeth? But.... I was just going to come see you, I apologize for my abrupt leave, but Elizabeth there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Will I need to talk to you too,"  
  
"Elizabeth I love you." He spoke the words fast, interrupting her last sentence.  
  
"Will- I.... you do?"  
  
"I apologize, Elizabeth, for interrupting you."  
  
"No Will, it's just.... I came to tell you that after I saw you run out like that I was worried about you, I talked to my father and he told me about his arrangement with Major Dellington."  
  
Will bowed his head.  
  
"He told me Will Turner, and I told him that the thought of me marrying the Major was ridiculous," Will looked up then, focusing his gaze into Elizabeth's.  
  
Barely trusting his voice to speak, Will spoke up.  
  
"And why is that so ridiculous?"  
  
"Because I love you too."  
  
Will's breath caught in his throat as Elizabeth placed one delicate hand behind his neck and pulled his head down to hers, and kissed him.......  
  
+++  
  
There, eh, that kinda sucked lol, I really just felt like writing this, hope you guys like it!! Sorry if the ending was kinda rushed, I really was going to end it with him just "confessing" and reviewing his night, but I felt bad for Will! I couldn't leave him there crying! Orlando Bloom does that to most I would assume! But please review this and tell me what you think!  
  
Also, The layout might be messed up, I was trying to use bolded and italics but it didn't work out to well, and I'm hoping it'll still look ok.  
  
Review Please! 


End file.
